


Grabbing Love by the Throat

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Friends with benefits isn't working for Draco.





	Grabbing Love by the Throat

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 47: Throat.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Grabbing Love by the Throat

~

“Sometimes I wish I could just grab him by the throat and—”

“Careful.” Draco raises an eyebrow. “Talk like that will get you in trouble with the powers that be.” 

Blaise huffs. “He thinks he’s special just because he’s an Auror. It’s harassment is what it is.” 

Draco leans against the counter and smirks. “He can harass all he wants but you’re a legitimate business and there’s nothing he can do about it.” 

Blaise snorts. “Did you see the way he looked at me? Like I’m something he scraped off his shoe? That piece of—”

“Let it go,” says Draco. “Forget it.” 

~

“So what…do you want…me to do?” asks Harry, thrusting into Draco from behind. 

Draco, fisting the sheets, grunts with the force of Harry’s fucking. “Talk…to him! Maybe…fuck…get him to…yes, fuck…lighten up?” 

Harry swivels his hips and it somehow takes him deeper. Draco moans. “I don’t…control him…you know.” 

“I know.” Closing his eyes, Draco presses back, grinding himself onto Harry, who he could swear he tastes in his throat. “Just…try please?”

“Okay.” Harry’s close, Draco can tell from the hitch in his voice. “Draco, I’m going to—”

“Yes,” whispers Draco. “Come now.” 

~

Draco sees Weasley heading for Blaise’s shop and he pulls out his mobile, tapping out a quick message. Minutes later, when Weasley emerges, however, he’s smiling. 

“Fuck,” whispers Draco, heart in his throat. “Pansy, I’m off to check on Blaise.” 

“All right! But if we get busy I’m sending you a Howler to bring you back.” Since she doesn’t look up from her phone as she says it, and the curio shop’s empty, Draco just rolls his eyes.

He finds Blaise standing in the centre of his bookshop, looking bemused. “Everything all right?” 

Blaise smiles. “Yes. Turns out, Weasley fancies me. He asked me out!” 

~

“Did you know…he fancied Blaise?” Draco gasps as Harry sucks his cock into his mouth. 

Harry hums something indistinct that sends pleasurable shocks up Draco’s spine, and as he moves down Draco’s cock and Draco’s cockhead hits the back of Harry’s throat, Draco whimpers, questions forgotten.

Fingers tangled in Harry’s hair, Draco bucks up, moaning as Harry holds him down and continues teasing him to the brink of insanity. 

When Draco comes, Harry swallows him down, and before Draco regains words, he’s on his stomach with Harry fucking him. 

Afterwards, Harry gets up, kissing Draco’s shoulder. “See you tomorrow.” 

~

Blaise is all smiles whenever Draco visits the bookshop. Weasley smiles a lot, too, and soon, he’s a constant presence at Blaise’s during the day. 

Draco’s unsure what to make of it. When he cautions Blaise to take things slowly, Blaise just smirks and tells him to get himself laid. 

Pansy echoes that sentiment when Draco voices his concerns about Blaise’s sudden obsession with Weasley. “He’s happy being part of a couple.” She shrugs. “Can’t you be happy for him?” 

Draco is, really he is. But something sticks in his throat whenever Blaise and Weasley walk past hand in hand.

~

“Right, what’s wrong?” 

Draco, naked, sits on the bed. “Nothing.” 

Harry’s eyes narrow. Walking towards Draco, he stands between Draco’s legs. “You’re quiet tonight,” he says, tilting Draco’s face up, his thumb tracing the shape of Draco’s mouth before moving down to gently caress his throat. “Something’s bothering you.” 

“It’s not important.” 

Harry kisses him. “Tell me,” he whispers against Draco’s mouth. 

Draco sighs. “Weasley and Blaise.” 

Harry hums. “Ron _likes_ Zabini.” 

“Blaise likes him back.” Looking down, Draco whispers, “Makes me wonder if we should…go public.” 

Harry freezes. “What?” 

Draco smiles brightly. “I’m joking. Our arrangement’s perfect.” 

“Oh.” 

~

“Where are you and _Weasley_ going tonight?” 

Blaise looks up from his ledgers. “What’s with you? You’ve been grouchy for weeks.”

“Have not,” mutters Draco, the words sticking in his throat. 

Blaise snorts. “Look, I love you, but the way you’ve been lately makes me not like you very much.” He sighs. “Are you jealous? Is that it? Do you fancy Ron—?”

Draco laughs so loudly it startles several bookworms, and they slither out of their books and scatter. “I don’t fancy him!” 

“I believe you.” Blaise hums. “Whatever’s bothering you, Draco, figure it out while you still have friends.” 

~

Draco pushes into Harry, his fingers leaving bruises on Harry’s skin as he fucks him. Beneath him, Harry’s writhing. 

Harry’s loud when they fuck, and Draco loves that. He loves how Harry watches him, too, how Harry clings to his shoulders, how he pants when he gets close to coming. And he especially loves when he babbles, when incomprehensible words spill from his throat. He loves—

“Fuck,” Draco gasps as it hits him. 

“Yes,” says Harry, watching him. 

Draco shouldn’t say anything, he knows he shouldn’t, it’s the exact worst time for it, and yet… “I love you.” 

Harry comes. 

~

“Did you mean it?”

Arm thrown over his face, Draco sighs. “You couldn’t tell?”

The bed dips as Harry moves closer. “So I suppose the big question is, do you want to change our arrangement?” 

Draco shifts, turning on his side to look at Harry. He’s beautiful in the dim light, and Draco’s breath catches in his throat. “Do…you?” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “I asked first.” 

Draco huffs. “Lately, watching Blaise and Weasley, I’ve…thought about it.” 

“Meaning?” 

“We could…try dating. See how it goes.” 

Harry remains silent so long, Draco considers throwing him out. 

“I’d love to.” 

~

“You’ve been shagging Harry Potter all this time?” Pansy shrieks. 

Draco buries his face in his hands as Harry’s hand on his lower back steadies him. “Pansy,” he groans. “I told Harry you’d be decent about this.” 

“I’m being decent.” Pansy’s cackle makes Draco cringe. “Although I should think you two would want to be more…indecent.” 

Shaking his head, Draco turned away. “Come on, let’s go get Blaise.” 

“Wait, are you going on a double-date with Weasley and Blaise?!” Pansy claps her hands. “Two best friends dating two best friends. This I must see.” 

Draco smirks. “Sorry. Couples only.” 

~


End file.
